Mars the Dire Wolf
History Introductory Bio Mars grew up on an open reservation with a mother and father, always curious and rambunctious; and like all children at the ages of five and up he could never sit still long enough to listen to his school teacher. Which resulted in many a time where he got into trouble or failed a test, but it wasn't all bad. He had his parents, who would always tell him stories about the old gods and their champions before bedtime. Naturally he was awed and amazed by these tales of heroes and gods and monsters. Particularly those of the old lord of lightning and ruler of the skies, Lord Zessus, who ruled a pantheon up on the mighty plains of Aeternia. However, these happy moments never lasted. On the eve of his seventh birthday, Mars and his parents had started arguing about his slipping grades. How he never set aside fifteen minutes of his time after school to study, which in hindsight was something he should've done. Hurtful things were said, and groundings were issued. However, Mars had thrown a tantrum and bolted out the back door. Sprinting through the woods near his preservation without any real knowledge of where he was going or how much time had passed, only stopping once he reached a small clearing with a lake and a fallen log. The wolf angrily sat on the log and pouted like any other child would do when upset at his or her parents. He didn't know how much time had passed, but when he finally calmed down he noticed it was starry outside; if there was one thing Mars loved besides running around outside.. It was stargazing, stargazing was one of those things that just did wonders for calming him down whenever he was upset, he could just lie on the grass and marvel at the beauty of all those stars shining at night; his problems and grievances just melting away as calm tranquility took over. He even saw a shooting star.. One that was coming right for him, it was that specific train of thought that resulted in him jumping behind the log in panic as the 'shooting star' collided with the ground just a few feet away from where he had been resting previously; Making the customary loud impact noises that ended up hurting his ears for a few minutes. After a few minutes of rubbing his ears, Mars peaked out of his hiding spot to see what had landed. He had been expecting something out of the tales his ma and pa told him at bedtime, but what he had been graced with was in all accounts just some sort of dark brown rock, with cracks that partially revealed an even stranger object inside, about the size of the average pumpkin. Now Mars, being the curious child he was at that time, decided it would be a good idea to poke the strange object. This would prove to be a blessing and a curse because just as he was about to touch the object, all the static electricity gathered up in his fur had released itself in a flash visible for just a quick second and the strange rock exploded. Normally a space rock wouldn't explode when built up static is released via contact. However, this 'rock' was actually a prototype lightning collector droid created by Xavek for the sole purpose of harnessing the naturally occurring electricity in storms to power his facility and slash the power bill in its entirety. But the system couldn't handle the sudden electrical surges and promptly shut down in the Ionosphere, where it promptly fell back to Mobius and in the grove Mars had been resting at. Xavek had deemed the project had failed and when his salvage droids didn't return with the drone he figured that it broke apart before hitting the ground. Back to Mars, when the mysterious rock exploded. The force behind the explosion had shattered the drone into many pieces big and small, with many pieces piercing through skin and muscle only to embed themselves in various bones in his body. However four glowing shards, having once been the internal power supply for the experimental drone, embedded themselves in his forehead and cheekbones. It was the two glowing shards that had been embedded in his forehead which scrambled parts of the frontal lobe, degrading parts of his mind as he grew older and gave rise to the erratic personality he's known for. The trouble didn't end there, because in the weeks following the accident Mars had discovered a remarkable control over electricity that he never had before. Naturally, he went to show his parents. Being parents, they were rightfully scared for their son. His parents, who were worried that Mars may show off his powers to the wrong people, convinced Mars to hide his newfound abilities. Even quoting the moral of Mars' favorite bedtime story in the hopes that they would be able to convince him to hide his powers. Little did Mars or his parents know at the time, the shards that had been embedded in his bones had begun to fuse with his skeletal structure. Slowly altering and rewriting his DNA over the years, which resulted in further physical mutations that his parents noticed. They, of course, questioned some of these changes but they didn't start to shun or distance themselves from their son. Afterall, Mars may look unnatural in some ways but he is still their son. Pre Introductory to the Madness Things don't really start to get interesting for Mars until a few years later, when he was nineteen years of age, as Mars had been just doing his own thing with his own powers and thus attracted the attention of Xavek. Who happened to be looking for a missing experimental power core and found readings similar to his missing power core from that wolf and had thusly been pursuing Mars. Now this is where things reeeally get interesting, as Rin happened to.. Well happen upon this and thusly decided to Save Mars' unlucky ass like some sort of Damsel in distress sorta deal. With pleasantries exchanged while disguised, the pair began to hang out much like budding friends do. One month later, Mars happened to come across Rin again. The Identity was running a fragrance stand for some reason and decided to test every fragrance she had on him like he were some sort of lab monkey.. Afterwards she doused him in Tomato juice to wash off the smell, now after that tomato dunking session the two decided to get some pizza and chat for a bit before parting ways again. Multiforce Shenanigans A month and two weeks later, Mars actually wasn't too involved during the time of the Multiforce, having joined along with Zazzy after the whole Game Master crisis that he paid very little attention too because of his own problems. Anyways he only joined out of boredom and partly because two people he could say he was on friendly terms with also joined, of course they set up some trials and of course his had to be something other than a fight with a criminal.. In fact it was a friggin Tar monster, seriously heck those wankers. Tar Monsters ruin the fur! Anyways, there was some mild destruction but in the end the two electricity users were admitted.. Now he was around during The Saurian Conspiracy event, however he really didn't have much to do with this aside from helping Rin find furnishings to their new base.. Post Multiforce: Aka the beginning of Mind fuckery Presumably a few more months later, six months since he met Rin, Mars happened to meet Virus while sustaining himself on electricity. As he was beginning to notice adverse affects from the power core that granted Mars his own powers. The events of this trippy show isn't well documented, but safe to say Mars was terrified of Virus, but also knowing of the fact that he would never truly be rid of her no matter what action he took and sorta just.. Gave into her whims, signified by when he actually started to strangle a waitress named Amanda while electrocuting her. Now he hadn't actually taken a life before so the action shook his already fractured psyche past what it could handle as the beginnings of a darker path turned up for Mars. Another two weeks past, and Mars is dragged along with Masuko, Xan and Telethon to some weird race divided world.. Now he was still a tad naïve to the way of things, and found conflict with a certain bunny named Masuko. This conflict starting over the saying of a shop that was clearly called the Sammich shop, cough cough wheeze wheeze, but I digress.. But Mars was honestly unaware of the true purpose of this outing until a near death experience as a result of an exploding helicopter and frying the pilot like a hoagie. On the verge of death, Mars was dragged into a mental war for his core, of course he survived this shit but his core turned yellow.. Along with sealing his fate and screwing with his psyche more and more. Eventually this trip ended with the group departing the world before it collapsed from a bad case of the conflicting time paradoxes and shriveled up like that brain monster in the movie 'A Wrinkle In Time'. A week after the whole adventure thing with miss mind fuckery, Mars received yet another visit from Virus, her goal had been corrupting him more and she was doing a bit more of a good job than she might've thought. As by that time Mars had grown to accept the things he's done and the knowledge that he will probably do much worse at the behest of a certain Virus.. She fed him more cores to fuel his power, which he found to taste like sweet candy, after which he met and did the coitus with a fish Identity named Carmen, whom had been doing this under Virus' orders unbeknownst to the Yellow Core Furry. After the deed was done she sorta parted ways with him. -For the V is not For Valentines events, refer to the Strudel Wiki Canon Timelines as these events were honestly complicated even for the Great Dank Lord Saren.- Mortality Era: Mars' involvement A full year after Mars met Rin, Mars was twenty years old and strolling through some major city, as I don't know which one it was.. The Yellow Core Transformation had actually eased the rate of decay in Mars' lifespan.. However this city would soon come to be under attack by Identities who were weakened for reasons unknown to Mars, and to his credit Mars tried to keep his ass out of this shit, however all that went out of the air when one weakened Identity attacked him, thus setting off a figurative switch in Mars' psyche. He finally had a chance to vent all of the shit that has been going on in his life, and this Identity was the unlucky victim for the wolf's displeasure. Eventually he met this weird group of 'Power Ranger wannabes', as dubbed by Mars, and with their aid they had confronted and repelled these weakened Identities. In fact Mars had a hole punched into his chest by some weird Identity at the end, and with enough fury and grit he stood right back up and siphoned the core of this identity to help stabilize the hole in his chest. Along the way he did meet Carmen again, so there was that.. We both know Mars was happy to see Carmen again even after she had loved and left him, much like he has done to a few other women in his past before. Now, after this assault on their world, Mars and the Seven Chaos decide to go take this assault right back to the Iron Dominion's throne world, some odd things happened like being turned into a sword, finding Virus underneath the water of a lake with some chains holding her to the bottom and winding up in a hospital. Not necessarily in that order mind you but these shenanigans were actually quite high on Mars' Patent Pending Weird-Shit-O-Meter, an eight out of ten I might add! Anyways he found Carmen being mauled by her own house and had to play the hero and save her ass again, not that he minded because he felt like returning the favor for the good time she gave him a year earlier, but something like that isn't exactly age appropriate so I shan't go into the details. But essentially Mars saved her ass and went with her to recover his kid, though when the pair got to the incubation chamber the two found it trashed. Thankfully, or maybe not as Mars wasn't really a fan of children at the time and now he apparently had one of his own, there were two pods left.. One of them containing his kid and one that was essentially orphaned. Now Carmen felt pity on the kid, and so did Mars really, so the two unanimously agreed to adopt the orphaned baby and bring them into their newly budding family. After this heartfelt moment of pure saccharine sweetness, Mars received a Vison of a plastic Bunny creature that was a pile of pure unadulterated satanic evil Easter bunny mocking terror named The Wabbit.. Of course he saw some weird shit, however he wouldn't tell Carmen what he saw in the hopes that he would never see that evil bunny creature ever again.. Oh the poor fool.. The poor poor fool.. Personality Initially, Mars actually started out a friendly, happy go lucky and lovable wolf with a mild mischevious streak and a bit of a pathological need for attention. In essence mildly crazy but otherwise cute, cuddly and mostly harmless.. Though even then there was a severe lazy streak mixed in with his cuteness, as he preferred to sleep around in the literal sense.. Even using others laps as pillows for his naps. As he met Virus, his naivety was slowly stripped away with all of the crazy shit she had shown and put him through, widening the cracks in his mental stability and allowing for more darker impulses to take root.. Downright encouraging the wolf to act on them, leasing to displays of cruelty and pride that were almost unheard of for the wolf, in addition bringing about a deep rooted sorrow mixed with fear for Virus. Thus resulting in submission and 'just rolling with it' every time she paid a visit. Now the introduction of Carmen actually did start to help him out a bit more, ebbing away at hos darker impulses and showing a much more loving and paternal side to the wolf.. Even though his lazy streak still remained and irked Carmen.. However recent events are threatening to tear things apart and the wolf is showing signs of major uncertainty and fear for the happiness he eaked out with his wife. Friends Lavo Price The de-facto closest thing to a sibling, or really family even, that Mars has. Even if it was through some weird ass hijinx that lead to Lavo 'adopting' Mars as a sibling, as they had met when Mars was in his early teens and just getting out to see the world. The two share a bond thicker than blood.. Something Mars hopes will stick if she ever finds out what he's done Goldie Pretty much the first crush Mars ever had in his life, and his best friend.. Ironically Introduced through Lavo the pair had essentially hit it off quick, now the Aardian Golden Retriever was a fair ways older than him so one could see the implications of the Cradle Robbing, but eh, I digress.. A short time after meeting, feelings for her started to bud, and whether those feelings were actually known or not is debatable, though like Lavo he hasn't seen her in a while.. Unlike Lavo he refuses to visit or even mention Goldie for fear of Virus finding out about her and dragging her in. Virus While calling her a friend is a stretch, his relationship with Virus is... Complicated, a myriad of emotions ranging from fear to.. Well the occasional Lust, and mostly submission are all prevalent in their relationship. One thing is for certain is that Mars sticks around because she is teaching him stuff about his new Yellow Core, he just hopes that when the Elder Identity eventually discards him like a toy it won't wind up with his own death. Carmen One of the many things he actually does owe Virus for is his sorta unofficial but official in the fact that they live together, did the deed and have two kids to raise together sorta deal is his wife Carmen. Essentially he met her first as a Fish Mobian, muy gusta I know, and it was sort of a love and leave scenario that happened.. Of course it didn't really bother Mars as he sorta had a feeling that this was basically a booty call in a sense, something he has done at least once or twice before. Anyways, the two didn't really neet again until the whole Mortality Crisis shindig, captured by Rynzer, Mars intervened and saved her ass from literal disintegration on the grounds that he couldn't deny that he at least had feelings for her.. She stuck around until they went to the Throne World of the Isis Dominion and Mars didn't really see much of her until the second part of his fiasco in the Throne World... In which she was getting her ass kicked by her own house's security system, some very interesting things happened like finding out he had a kid and voila, they moved in to a nice quiet mountain zone.. Now, there is some more going on here but that would be spoilers. But needless to say, Mars loves her with all of his twisting and turning heart.. Despite the meddlings of Virus and his own habitual lies causing damage to their relationship, he would sacrifice everything for this family.. Or so he tells himself. Zazzy Mace These two are zap buddies really, there isn't much to be said as both share the same elemental power, very similar hobbies and very similar tastes in food.. Though the two do have their differences, key note being Mars having a potty mouth at times and Zazzy being raised right in terms of old fashioned values, which result in some minor clashes but nothing serious, as Mars does try not to curse so much. Summer They were pretty much the same in personality, and had interacted on frequent occasions prior to the multiforce really.. The thing about Summer being that she and Mars both having crushes on eachother and not realizing that until after Summer found romantic interest in Simble and Mars sorta let it drop that he did have a crush on her before.. Aside from that awkward moment they were pretty much friends. Rin Rin is a fun one to Mars, and despite not really saying it he does feel like he owes Rin a favor for rescuing his bacon on their first encounter, a little bit weird like Virus but not in the way that would be considered a true pain in the ass or just plain nuts... So yeah, its safe to say that Mars at least likes her a fair bit. Acquaintances Xan Mars doesn't know how to feel about the parasite, on one hand he's not all that bad according to Mars' slightly warped view of reality at times.. On the other hand Xan has screwed with him and helped bring him down the path that would lead to all of his fucked up shenanigans so there is a fair bit of dislike bordering on hate going on there. He-No Like Xan, Mars doesn't know how to feel about He-No really, as when they first met the two hit it off well. With He-No actually considering Mars a friend at some point.. But when the Yellow Core troubles started, Mars took on a darker turn and He-No sorta soured the relationship afterwards.. As a result Mars kinda does see He-No as a dirty traitor but he also understands his role in He-No's reasons to dislike Mars. Masuko This one, while bordering on hate, actually started out nice.. Though it soured quickly over an argument on how to pronounce the name of a sammich shop really.. Kinda sad but both are just too bratty at times and this is a good example of that. Isaac The Lost A total wanker with a creepy stalker obsession in Mars' eyes, many arguments were started because Isaac would continually harrass him and constantly pet him even when Mars has politely asked him to stop during his days in the Multiforce.. Now thankfully it hasn't started up as much but.. Isaac is just sort of a fruit loop, and not the good or the gay kind. Mahdi and Axel Mars really doesn't interact with them, so he really doesn't have much of an opinion on the two. Sorta like co-workers you wave hi to and don't have any further interaction with. Enemies Powers Electrokinesis Thanks to the accident twenty-seven years ago, Mars was granted with power over electricity, or Electrokinesis in the proper terminology. What this allows him to do is pretty much.. Well harness and control all things electricity for a variety of different tasks, be it offensively, passively, defensively or even supportively. Hell he can even convert his entire body into what is basically living lightning! Normally an Electrokinetic might be limited to an internal 'power supply' that can be refilled by draining the electricity from other objects, or people if one knows how to harness and absorb the body's natural biolectrical field. Mars however, thanks to his DNA being altered and rewritten, naturally generates his own electrical supply; this supply being large enough to support the electrical infrastructure of a heavily populated city; or he could act as a battery to recharge other electricity users. That isn't to say he can't run out of power if he overuses his electrical abilities; if he does run out than he can still siphon electricity from outside sources, but it's quite rare for him to do so. Mars is also capable of harnessing all of his generated electricity in the form of a massive Electro Magnetic Pulse capable of causing a city wide blackout, he has a chance of frying electronics that are within a five meter radius of where he's standing. The major downside to causing a blackout using his electrokinesis is the fact that it uses up all of his stored electricity, leaving him vulnerable to attack afterwards. Another thing Mars can do with his electrical powers is to enhance the physical and mental capabilities of himself or allies. Such as increasing reaction time, reflexes, boosting speed and increasing the processing speed of the brain; however, not all allies will react the same to him assisting them. Some may not be able to handle the increased mental processing or the sudden boost in physical speed and others might be able to. Mars also has a rarely used ability based on his electrokinesis, the ability to convert his body into what is basically living lightning. This ability not being used much because of the ample drain in his electrical reserves needed in order to keep the form, though it does give Mars benefits like being able to move faster than light or creating a defense that is possibly a challenge to breach without being electrocuted. In addition, Mars can create a very strong 'static shield' meant to deflect projectiles and zap opponents who get too close. Add in his electricity producing body and you have someone who can create sturdy barriers and feed enough power to keep the barriers from failing, of course there are certain things that the static shield cannot protect against. Like rubber bullets for an example. Flight By channeling his Core Energy throughout his body in the form of an 'aura' so to speak; Mars can achieve long term flight, though Mars has never been shown utilizing this trick; as he prefers the time honored classic of imitating Ice-Man with his core glass.. In addition he is capable of channeling core energy through the soles of his feet at fluctuating intervals in order to 'walk' on air currents; a testament to how precise he is at manipulating his own Core Energy. Negative Core Energy Manipulation Mars just recently started learning hiw to do this, essentially being able to assimilate the cores of others, siphon their emotional output to heal wounds and boost power as well as puppet a maximum of three people. Recently, he ate what he thought were glowing yellow hard candies and the potency of his abilities increased. Now able to construct simple constructs at ease, burn away at an individual's lifeforce using his own, syphon away the core energy of others to heal himself and send conflicting emotional wavelengths into an individual to disorient or puppet them. Ironically, the puppeting ability is his favorite to use. So it should come to no surprise that Mars is quite advanced in its usage, in fact he has been shown to be able to control six people simultaneously without any mental strain although it's been hinted that he can control a far greater number of people before the mental strain overwhelms him. Another favorite of his, though not to the extent of his puppeting ability, is the Core Syphoning. This ability involves him literally drawing the core energy out of a person to sustain himself and/or heal any injuries he might've sustained. The problem is he really doesn't have a trigger to this, its more an automatic reaction when he sustains critical injuries like a large hole in his chest or something like that. So practicing this ability isn't really something easily done for him with the risks associated with it. Negative Core Glass Another useful trick he picked up was the creation of Core Glass through the channeling of his raw emotions, much like how he utilizes other aspects of his Yellow Core energy. This core glass in a sense functions like much sharper glass that he can utilize for a variety of offensive or utilitarian purpose like creating solid paths to walk on or skate on, or for examples of more offensive uses of core glass by creating multiple shards in mid air using already existing air molecules by mixing them with his yellow core energy and firing them. Or he could simply create constructs using this core glass, constructs that as of now haven't really displayed any upper limits in terms of durability and the likes. Negative Core Runes Much like Mana, Core Energy is shown to be manipulated in variois ways; with some methods that could be considered almost exactly the same, this is one such instance; as Runes by essence are essentially summations of knowledge, and at some point Mars learned the two rules of runecrafting.. Clarity of Purpose and Clarity of Form, following these instructions, Mars is able to visualize a great number of effects using pure Negative Core Energy; however, runes using Negative Core Energy as a medium are limited by the same rules as Negative Core Energy. Abilities Superb Reflexes Excellent Hearing Enhanced Physical Prowess Accelerated Thought Processing Somewhat Accelerated Adaptability Known Mutations It's no secret that the accident that granted Mars his powers was also altering his DNA, and while the process of altering his genetic structure is a slow process geared towards adapting his body to handle the ever increasing amount of electricity his body naturally produces and stores. But rewriting one's very DNA will most certainly result in mutations of some kind; below are mutations that Mars acquired as a result of his DNA being altered. Ferrofluid Coated Bones A ferrofluid is a liquid that becomes strongly magnetized in the presence of a magnetic field. Mars' internal body composition, specifically his bones, have mutated to the point where a liquid solution containing trace amounts of conductive metals like Tungsten or Neodymium coats his bones. This coating, normally in a permeable state, acts as an extra layer of defense when subjected to an electromagnetic field; and Mars' body subconsciously produces an internal electromagnetic field as a response to danger. When this field is up, the liquid solution rapidly hardens, effectively coating his bones in metal, thus making them quite difficult to break. In addition, Mars can consciously amp up the electromagnetic field his body produces; thus allowing him to use this mutation offensively as a conduit to further harness and control electricity, granting him a greater control over magnetic forces or simply adding more force to his punches and kicks. Electrified Fur As the name suggests, the hair that coats his body is normally saturated in electricity yet it still remains incredibly soft and plush to the touch; however a little known fact about Mars' fur is that there is a slight alteration in the protein makeup that creates each individual strand of fur. This allows it to bundle up and harden rapidly much like a porcupine's bristles while still maintaining a current of electricity. Mars can actually remove these 'bristles' -!; and toss them at individuals or electronics in order to induce electric shock and paralysis, or simply short out any electronic device these bristles come into contact with by disrupting the flow of electricity in the device; essentially allowing Mars to disable electronics by tossing pieces of his fur at them. Items in Mars' Possession Indra's Rod Just a simple six foot long metal rod with a few cracks in the structure; it was most likely broken from the rooftop of a large building. Indra's Rod acts as a focus for electricity based abilities; the potency depends on the amount of electricity generated by the user. The rod can also be used to harness electricity from natural or man made sources by following the principle of least resistance, though oddly enough this metal rod seems to be made out of a strange metal that's far more durable then any metal currently found on Mobius. In essence, this 'weapon' is basically a broken off piece of metal that Mars likes to carry with him and use. Blanket Just a simple red blanket, he got it from a dear friend and more often then not Mars carries it around with him wherever the hell he goes. Jade Dragon Talisman He-No gave it to him, signifying their relationship as friends. Essentially when Mars is troubled the Talisman reacts with a glow and He-No makes his way to him if its serious. Though as of now it's questionable if it will even work, Currently acts as a paperweight that looks pretty to Mars. Gold Scorpion Necklace Made with the transmutation of a living scorpion into gold, Simble gave this to him as a way for Mars to access the Shadow Realm. A realm with seemingly barely any rules and so many loopholes for Mars to abuse for his own personal gain. Glatoran Armor Basically your far from generic suit of alien lite power armor with inbuilt A.I and technological support, while also looking fucking swanky to boot. Mars received this suit when he joined the Glatorans for the fact that he was considered the most in sync with The Yellow Core. Of course he joined for his own reasons, like finding the Brenth, and having some form of camaraderie as a far off secondary motivation that soured quickly due to reasons that will not be spoiled soon.. Mars actually likes to wear this armor with a dark blue Surcoat over the armor as a sort of reminder of his days in the Multiforce, that and Mars thought the armor and Surcoat combination looked kickass together. Skills Athleticism Basic Wilderness Survival Skills Weaknesses Geokinetics Obviously these types are the hardest for him to fight, on the grounds that Electricity doesn't really do shit against ground or rock. The best he could hope for is repeatedly using hit and run tactics to wear a geokinetic down enough to deliver the finishing blow, and that's if he can actually manage to avoid getting hit by one of their attacks. Insulating Materials Insulating materials, like rubber or silicate for example, can severely hamper or even stop the transmission of electricity by 'grounding' it. Hence why materials with similar properties to rubber and silicate in regards to blocking the transmission of electricity are known as insulators. Now, given that Mars is an electrokinetic. It makes sense that materials like rubber or silicate can bypass his static shield, meaning that rubber bullets like the ones used by riot suppression squads are one of the best ways for anyone with no supernatural abilities and such to deal with him. Water Mars, being an electrokinetic, and water don't mix. Even more so when you take into account that his body naturally produces enough electricity to sustain an entire city without fail, sure electrical attacks and abilities are quite effective against water manipulators. However, this is a double edged sword; should he be drenched in water the electricity his body has already stored would start going haywire and his body would stop producing electricity until his fur dries up, essentially short circuiting him and leaving him vulnerable to attacks. Lightning Rods It is a well known fact that electricity takes the path of least resistance, and it is also a well known fact that metals are a conductor of electricity. Mix these two facts together and you get the concept for a lightning rod; as the name suggests, lightning rods are meant to attract electricity to them during electrical storms. Having lightning strike these metal rods instead of certain other important objects like power generators and comms equipment and such. Infact, one can apply this principal by using a simple metal sword and a rubber glove to hold the sword with. Thus, one who is skilled with the blade can easily engage in combat with an electrokinetic like Mars and effectively neutralize nearly any offensive capabilities regarding the use of electricity. I say 'nearly' because a skilled enough electrokinetic can manipulate his opponents bioelectrical field, basically controlling him or her like a marionette but without the strings. Lack of any Formal Combat Training Despite Mars' electrical abilities and great athleticism, he has never taken any sort of Martial Arts. Which means that his 'fighting style', if you could actually call it that, is actually nothing more than what you might see in a street brawl; granted it is supplemented by his electrokinetic abilities. But the fact still remains that in a close quartered fight against someone who has proper training in hand to hand combat, as long as the opponent has methods to get around his electrical abilities, Mars would lose quite handily. Magical Abilities Due to having his core tampered with using chaos energy for so long, it has adapted the usage of such energies for itself.. Now the reason this counts is because the Chaos Energy itself acts as an opposite to magic, which normally wouldn't be a problem if not for the fact that Magic is surprisingly widespread and a pain in the ass to deal with. Resistances Electricity Being the element he controls, its no surprise that he would have a borderline immunity to all electrical attacks, as any electrical attack directed at him will be absorbed by his fur; slightly healing him and adding to his power. Fire Mars has a higher than average tolerance for fire, stemming from the heat produced by electricity when he utilizes his powers in any shape or form. Ice In lieu with his flame resistance, Mars has a slightly above average resistance to frost attacks thanks to the heat generated by his electric shield; however the real danger to Mars from Ice based attacks is the cold that can seep through the electrical shield. If things get cold enough Mars will start to slow down, eventually tiring out to the point where he couldn't really do much. Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Neutral